Charmed: A New Generation
by deanna xx3
Summary: Piper and Leo have a new baby on board, Paige is engaged, and Phoebe and her new hubby are trying for a baby. What happens when the current Power of Three and the future one is at risk? Part 1 of miniseries. Summary sucks. Story good
1. Baby on Board

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Charmed characters. I am in no way (unfortunately) am associated with any the cast and/or crew members of Charmed.**

**Piper: Is married to Leo. Even thought I love little Chris and Wyatt, they are not in the story. Piper, however, is pregnant.**

**Phoebe: Is marrying Dex. They are going to be trying to have a child. Phoebe has the power of levitation again.**

**Paige: Engaged to Mitchell, a whitelighter/witch like Paige.**

**I have written part of another fanfic that I'm really not liking, so I'm starting over from when their parents were pregnant with them, to when they're 13.**

**Ok, on with the story.**

"Can you believe it?" Phoebe cried. It was her wedding day. Sure, she'd been married before. Once to a demon, and then Dex. Dex was whom she was marrying, again, today. The first time was a bit of mess. On a whim, really. Today, they would have a traditional ceremony. Well, as traditional as you can get with witches, whitelighters, and ghosts.

"Sweetie, you look so beautiful," Piper sighed. She looked at herself in her sister's full-length mirror. "I'm huge. You could have just dyed the tablecloth maroon, instead of spending money on this tarp."

"Piper, Honey, you look beautiful. Stop being so self-cautious. You're pregnant," Paige said, standing behind her older sister in the mirror.

"She's right you know," came a male voice from the doorway. Phoebe whipped around, the skirt of her dress twirling behind her. "Leo, you scared me. I thought you were Dex."

"Thanks, Sweetie, but I'm still not convinced," Piper said. A small smile creeping up her lips.

"You're gorgeous. Even prettier than Phoebe," Leo laughed.

"Hey! That was not funny," Phoebe pretended to pout. I'm the prettiest girl here."

Everyone laughed.

"So, Leo, is Mom here yet?" Paige asked. As soon as the words came out of her mouth, a swirl of lights appeared behind her.

"Phoebe! My darling. You look amazing," Patty replied, wrapping each of her daughters in a hug.

"Careful, Mom, you'll ruin my hair," Phoebe half-joked.

"Sorry, Dear," Patty took in her daughters. Paige, with her newly dark brown hair up in a bun, with loose tendrils framing her face, Piper, as pregnant has ever, her long dark hair French braided, and Phoebe. Her dress was beautiful. The torso was drizzled with pearls. The V-neck was laced up, but, like classic Phoebe, showed some skin. Her hair was a light brown, half-up, half-down and curly. She hadn't yet put on the veil. Tears were welling up in Patty's eyes.

"Mom," Phoebe said. "Don't cry." She went over and gave her mother a hug. Paige and Piper followed. Before Phoebe, had met Paige, she felt bad for herself, for not remembering any of the precious moments she had shared with her mother as a baby. But now, she felt even worse for Paige. To never have any memories at all, because she had never met her mother until a few years ago.

"Patty, dear, it's time to start the ceremo-," Grams started. "My goodness! Girls, you look amazing." Penny stared at her granddaughters. "Anyway, it's time, let's hurry!"

"Well, let's hope no demons or warlocks or whatever attack," Phoebe said, as Paige helped her with her veil. "Ok, I'm ready. Let's get this over with."

"…You may now kiss the bride," Grams, as high priestess, finished. Phoebe and Dex shared a long kiss as husband and wife. Everyone cheered.

"Ahhhh!" came a scream from Piper.

"Piper, what's wrong?" Leo asked coming over to his wife.

"What the hell do you think? I'm nine months pregnant, and standing in a puddle of water!" Piper screeched.

"Uh…ok. Come on, lay on the couch," Leo said as he brought his pregnant wife to the couch.

"Ohh! Leo she's coming!" Piper moaned. By now, all of the wedding guest had turned their attention to Piper.

"Well, you guys sure can't have normal weddings around here," Darryl whispered to Victor.

"You got that right," Victor whispered back.

"Ok, Sweetie, you have to push now," instructed Phoebe.

"Ohh…Ahhhh!" Piper screamed as she pushed. Leo held her hand.

"Come on, Piper you can do it," Paige encouraged.

Three hours later, all of the guests had departed, as forced by Piper.

"Ohh…she's here!" Phoebe exclaimed, as she held Piper and Leo's newborn daughter in her hands. She and Paige cleaned the infant up, and wrapped her in a blanket, marked with a "P". Phoebe gave Piper her daughter.

"She's so beautiful," Piper whispered. Leo had tears in his eyes. "How are you little Patience? Yes, Patience. That's your name."

"Patience. That's a beautiful name," signed Phoebe. Her and Dex had been trying for a baby, but with no luck so far.

Leo orbed Piper to her room, along with baby Patience. Paige and Phoebe stayed downstairs to clean up and let the new parents spend time with their baby girl.

"I can't wait to have a baby," Paige said, whistfully.

"Yeah, Phoebe replied.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that…well...I'm kind of…upset, I guess."

"What? Why?"

"Well, I mean, it's my wedding day. And now Piper had her baby. It's like she stole my day from me."

Paige stared at her. How could her sister be so selfish? It's not like Piper meant to crash her younger sister's wedding. And that's exactly what she told her sister.

"Yeah, I know," Phoebe replied glumly.

"She's beautiful, isn't she," Leo asked, smiling. He was holding his new daughter.

"Oh, she is," Piper replied softly. She was laying on their bed exhausted.

"I think Patience and I will let the new mommy rest. Ok?"

"Mmm-hmm," Piper said. Her eyes were already closed.

"Come on, Patience. Let Mommy get some rest," Leo said as he orbed downstairs.

**Please tell me how you liked it. R&R! Thanks**


	2. Sisterly Bonding

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed characters except the ones I've created. I am not associated in any way with the cast and/or crew members of Charmed.**

**This Chapter takes place 5 months after Phoebe's wedding and Piper's daughter. Paige has married Mitchell, a witch/whitelighter like Paige. They've been married for a month and a half. Phoebe is 3 months pregnant.**

"Please, Patience. Please go to sleep for Mommy," Piper softly pleaded with her daughter. It has been a long night-scratch that- a long 5 months. Patience was keeping everyone in the manor up. _Poor Dex and Mitchell. I'm sure all they want is a normal life. Instead, they get a magical one, including a baby that won't sleep_ Piper thought. Just then, Piper had an idea. She picked up baby Patience and climbed the stairs to the attic. _I can't believe I didn't think of this before! Mom was bound to have created a potion or spell or something with three children at home._ When Piper got to the attic, she carefully laid her daughter in the playpen they had set up in the attic. With all the time the sisters spent in the attic, they'd need to watch Patience. Piper walked over to the large musty book, and flipped through it. "Here we go," Piper said to herself. "'How to Quiet a Baby'" Piper read aloud. "'Sometimes a baby just has to cry. Damn it!" Piper looked towards the ceiling. "Thanks a bunch, Mom."

"It's ok, Honey, let's get you to the bathro-. Oh crap," Piper heard her brother-in-law, Dex, on the floor below her.

"Phoebe? Dex? Is that you guys?" she called.

"Uh...yeah. Phoebe didn't quite...um...make it," Dex replied.

"Oh eww," Piper said to no one in particular. She closed the book and lifted her daughter form the playpen.

"Oh, now that's just nasty," replied Piper. Phoebe hadn't made it to the bathroom in time. "Here, Dex, hold Patience. I'm going to get some things to clean this up.

"Sure thing," Dex replied, relieved. He took Patience downstairs. "You're a good girl. Yes you are," he cooed. Piper had no doubt in her mind that he would be a good father.

"Uh...Piper. Do you think you could help me to the bathroom first?" Phoebe asked quietly. Piper got her younger sister to the bathroom, and positioned her over the toilet. "Stay there. I'll be right back," Piper instructed.

"Wow, Piper. Hat was delicious," Paige complimented form across the table. Piper had made her famous roast beef with parsley sauce, homemade rolls, baby carrots, glazed with honey and brow sugar, mashed potatoes, and a fresh tossed salad. Everyone, save for Phoebe, all agreed. This was one of Phoebe's favorite meals, but she couldn't eat it because of her "Around-the-clock morning sickness". Piper had made her broth with a roll and crackers. Dex had brought it up to his wife, while she watched her favorite movie, _Kill it Before it Dies._

"I hope you have some room left. I made apple crisp!" Piper exclaimed.

"Ohh, Piper. Why'd you have to make such a good meal. You know I love apple crisp, but I don't think I have any room left," moaned Leo.

"Well, I guess we could save it for another night," Piper glumly replied.

"Sounds good to me," Paige replied. "I know this is personal gain, but," Paige orbed all of the leftover food and dishes into the kitchen. She stood in the kitchen doorway and watched her work. The plated had cleared the leftover food into the garbage, glasses were emptied, and now the tableware was in the dishwasher. "Don't you just love that power?" Paige asked. Her powers had been growing lately. Her telekinetic orbing had grown, and she could make things start, etc. She tried it out every chance she could.

"It is personal gain, but- what the hell," Piper let it slide.

"Listen guys, since everything is cleaned up, I have to, you go," Leo said. He orbed out in a swirl of blue lights.

"Yeah. I have to go to the office. We have a big auction tomorrow," Mitchell worked as an appraiser like Prue did. In fact that's how he met the sisters. When Prue died, he met Paige, though she dated other guys, eventually ended up with Paige. He kissed Paige goodbye, and thanked Piper for her meal, and orbed out.

"Sorry to leave you guys, but, the Bay Mirror comes out tomorrow, and-," Dex started to say.

"Yeah, yeah. Just say goodbye to your wife, though," Paige said smiling. Once all the men had left, Phoebe came downstairs. "Too quiet" she had said.

"Hey, I have an idea," Paige said. "Why don't we have some sisterly bonding time, Watch a movie, have some popcor- or not," Paige said once she heard Phoebe gag.

"Sounds great," Piper said. They picked out a movie and were settled on the couch. Popcorn for Paige and Piper, Saltine crackers for Phoebe.

"We haven't had time together since…"

"Along time," Piper finished for Phoebe.


	3. Enter the Demon, Exit the Demon

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing of Charmed.**

**Takes place 1 month later. Phoebe is 4 months pregnant.**

"Get Phoebe and Patience out of here," Piper demanded. Leo picked up his daughter and touched Phoebe's shoulder as they orbed out. Demons and warlocks had lain low for a while, but now they were appearing tree times a day for a week.

"Oww!" Paige cried from near the window. Piper looked over momentarily to look at her sister. She had a bad cut on her arm.

"I've got this," Mitchell said. He went over and healed Paige's arm. Since he was half whitelighter, half witch, he could heal. He helped the sisters when they were fending of demons.

"Thanks, Hon," Paige replied, inspecting her arm. She got up and looked in the book, since the demon wasn't going away. "Here we go," Paige shouted. "It doesn't require the Power of Three." Piper looked over her little sister's shoulder and read,

"We sisters call, To banish thee, 

_To whence you came_

So mote it be" 

The demon cried in pain while fire consumed him. With a bang, he was vanquished.

"They disappear for awhile, then all come back at once. What? Were they on demonic hiatus or something?" Paige asked.

"Tell me about," Piper responded. She wiped her hands together. "Well now that that's over-," she was cut of by another demon attack.

"Not again," she whined. With a simple flick of her wrists, the demon was gone. She and Paige waited a couple more minutes.

"I think it's safe to say that there gone. For now at least," Paige whispered, as if the demons could hear. Piper nodded. Her and Paige left the attic.

"So, did you…uh…get it?" Dex asked. He still wasn't used to all the demon stuff.

"Yes, don't worry. So, who's ready for lunch?" Piper asked clapping her hands together. Just then Patience started to cry. "Well, I guess someone is," she said as she went to retrieve her daughter.

"As much as I would love to stay, I have to get down to the office," Phoebe declared as she went downstairs to get her coat. Dex said he would go with her, so it was just Piper, Leo, Paige, and Patience. Leo heard a jingle in his head and took of.

"I hate to leave you, Paige, but unless you want to eat tonight, we've gotta go shopping," Piper said. She wiped Patience's mouth and lifted her out of her highchair.

"No problem. I'm fine by myself. Haven't had any alone time for awhile now," replied Paige. Piper told her to be on the lookout for demons, and grabbed her coat and buttoned up Patience's jacket. She grabbed the car keys and left.

"Finally, I'm alone," Paige happily sighed. "What to do first?" Paige asked herself. But before she could decide, there was a crash from upstairs. "Not again," she moaned. She orbed some potions she had already made that morning. With all of the demon attacks, they had to be ready. "Ready or not, here I come," Paige sing songed. She orbed herself up to the attack.

"Wait! Please, stop!" the demon begged. "Now why would I wait to her what a stupid little demon has to say?" Paige mock questioned.

"Because I have something important to say," the demon grunted. "Fine, now what exactly would that be?" Paige asked. She aimed the bottle at the demon. "You'd better explain fast, or I'll blow your demonic ass up."

"Okay, okay. But if I tell you, you can't vanquish me. Got it?"

"Oh, of course," Paige smiled.

"Your sister's baby is in trouble."

"Which one," Paige asked now worried.

"The older one, Piper. The girl's going to be kidnapped. Soon. They'll raise her evil. And there will be no new Power of Three." Paige took this in.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. The demons. They're called the Naszus. That's all."

"Thanks. You've been helpful. One question. Why are you telling me this?" Paige questioned.

"Because- ahhhh!" the demon screamed. Her went up in flames, and seemed to disappear into the floor.

"Now that was weird," Paige orbed downstairs and called Piper. "Piper, you need to watch out for demons. They're known as the Naszus. Apparently, they want to kidnap Patience and I tell you the rest of the story later, 'kay?" "Uh, ok. We'll be home soon," Piper said then clicked off.

---------

The Bay Mirror 

"Listen, Elise. I'll get it into you as soon as I can. It's hard you know. I am pregnant," Phoebe listened to her boss on the other end of the phone. "Two more days. Got it thanks," she hung up. "How am I going to get this finished by Thursday?" Phoebe asked herself. Then- wham.

_Patience in the Underworld. A fireball is thrown at Piper. She lays lifeless on the ground. Patience is encircled in a ring of fire. Four demons dressed in black cloaks are circled around her. They wave a wand type thing in the air while chanting. Patience's eyes glow green. A woman wearing a black dress picks her up and blinks away. All of the other demons shimmer out. Piper lays dead on the floor._

"No, no!" Phoebe cried. Since the sisters' powers had grown, Phoebe was able to have premonitions without something setting it off. She quickly gathered her stuff. "Dex, I'm leaving. I have to get home. Stay here!" she called to her husband. She ran out the door as fast as a pregnant woman could. She had to get home fast. The current Power of Three and the future one was at stake.


	4. The Prophecy

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm looking forward to more!**

"So what's this little emergency meeting about?" Piper asked. She sat down on the couch while Paige resided on the arm. Phoebe stood up, pacing around the room.

"I had this…this vision. It was horrible. Piper and Patience-," Phoebe began.

"Were in the underworld" Paige finished.

"Yes, exactly. How did you know?" Phoebe asked. Paige told them all about her encounter with the demon, what he had said, and how he burst into flames by himself.

"The Nuszus. They probably realized that he was giving out valuable information," Piper started. "So they brought him back down there. Or they just killed him."

"That still doesn't tell me why he told me in the first place," Paige said. "It just doesn't make sense."

"Anyway, when did you see this happening? What did they look like?" Piper asked. She was gently rocking Patience into a slumber.

"The demons were wearing dark black cloaks," said Phoebe. "I'm pretty sure their faces were green. And the woman. She was wearing a long black dress. She had reddish-blonde hair. About 5'8. She'd be pretty if she wasn't out to ruin us."

"Now that you mention her, I'm pretty sure I saw someone like her in the parking lot. It was like she was watching us. I just figured she thought Patience was cute of something," Piper said, suddenly frightened.

"Well, from now on, Patience stays in the house with one of us. She doesn't have powers yet, so she's unprotected by herself," Phoebe commanded. "Paige, you go make some protection potions, I'll write some spells, Piper, you just make sure she's ok." Paige went to the kitchen to start making potions and Phoebe went up to the attic.

"Well, it's just you and me," Piper said looking at her daughter. She was so beautiful with her dark brown hair and blue eyes that looked just like Prue's. Just then there was a swirl of blue lights.

"Piper. You should read this," Leo gave Piper an ancient looking scroll.

"What's this?"

"A prophecy. It says that you and your sisters will each bear a daughter," Leo said. Piper followed along with the scroll as Leo spoke. "Each of the girls will have powers that they will come into when they're thirteen. They will have stronger powers than yours. They will have their parents powers, but also some more. They will be the most powerful witches of all time. Even their children won't be as powerful," Leo paused.

"Well, we new they'd be the new Power of Three, but they'd be this powerful?" Piper asked.

"Yes. Keep reading. If the new Power of Three is broken, there will be no way to fix it. The world wouldn't be safe from evil. Even with you three. Thus, evil will take over the world."

"That's probably why the Naszus want Patience," Piper muttered to herself, reading over the scroll.

"What? What are you talking about?" Leo asked worriedly. Piper filled him in on everything he'd miss.

"Phoebe writing protection spells and spells to vanquish the demons. Paige is taking care of the potions."

"And you?" asked Leo.

"I'm taking care of Patience," said Piper.

"I'll go up and talk to the Elders. See what they know about these…Naszus," with that, Leo orb "up there".

"Great I'm all alone."

"No you're not," Phoebe said as she hobbled down the stairs, Book of Shadows in hand. "Guess what I found out?" Phoebe asked.

"What?"

"Apparently these guys are stronger than we thought. They've never been defeated before," Phoebe said handing over the book to Piper.

"What's all the commotion?" Paige asked coming in from the kitchen. She had several multi-colored bottles in her hand.

"Just what I found in the book. The demons are pretty unstoppable," Phoebe filled Paige in on what she had told Piper.

"Well we've been up against demons that are really powerful. What's so different?" Paige asked setting the potions down on the coffee table. The colors seemed to mesmerize Patience's, who was in her playpen.

"But it says here that they've been up against everyone of the Halliwell witches before. And no vanquish," Piper stated.

"Wait a minute. Whom was that written by?" Paige asked, a sudden idea formed in her mind.

"It looks like Mom's hand-writing. Why?" asked Piper.

"Because we could summon her. See what she did to try to vanquish them," Paige said eagerly.

"I guess that would work," Piper said standing up. "Sure, why not." Phoebe went up to the attic to set up. Paige followed.

"Come on Patience. Time to meet your grandma," Piper cooed to her daughter as she lifted her out of the playpen. "To bad you can't orb us up there," Piper descended up the stairs. She went over to her sisters where they read the spell to summon their mother.

"My darlings. How are you? And my granddaughter," Patty said. She walked over to her daughters. Piper held out Patience and Patty gently took her in her arms. Piper never realized how much they looked alike. "She's beautiful. Just like her mother and aunts," Patty smiled. "I suppose you didn't summon me just so I could meet my granddaughter," Patty said.

"Patience. Her name is Patience," Piper said with tears in her eyes.

"Patience. But I sense she won't have much if I know the Warren witches," Patty smiled at her three girls. They smiled back.

"You're right, Mom," Phoebe said. They were never going to get anything done if no one spoke up. "There are five demons. They're going to come after Patience. They want to ruin the Power of Three."

"The Naszus. I remember them," said Patty. She paused thinking of the past. "When they came after me, they wanted to ruin _this_ Power of Three. Your Grams and I couldn't vanquish them, though. They left us, but said they would be back."

"What did you guys do?" Paige asked.

"Everything we could. Spells, potions, charms, you name it we did it. But this time, there's the Charmed Ones. I'm sure you'll find a way to vanquish them. You girls are creative," Patty reassured.

"Thanks, Mom," Piper said. Patty handed Patience back over to her mother.

"I must go. I hope I've been some help," Patty smiled. "Goodbye my daughters. And granddaughter," Patty disappeared in glowing lights. The attic was quite.

"Well that was helpful," Piper said dryly.

"Not necessarily. She gave me a good idea," Paige mischievously said. With that, she orbed downstairs.


	5. The Power of Paige

**I'm so HURT! Where have all my readers gone? I think I got ONE review for the last chapter. Anyway, I decided to write this fifth chapter for the only person who seems to care sniffs the last reviewer to review for chap. 4. Ok, so I'm being over dramatic, but whatever. Please continue to read! I think, HOPE, it's getting better.**

**XX LilHalliwell8**

"Paige, PAIGE!" Piper yelled. "Where are you going?"

"Kitchen," she hollered as she dashed down the stairs. Piper and Phoebe followed after her. When they got to the kitchen, Paige was already whipping up some kind of concoction.

"That stinks!" Phoebe scrunched up her nose. "What are you making? Demon repellent? Because that stuff sure would work."

"Ha ha. You're so funny dear sister, but you two will thank me when I save your butts," said Paige.

"Oh really?" Piper challenged. "Then tell us your fabulous idea."

"Ok. Well you know when Mom said we "were creative" and "we'd figure something out?" Paige started explaining. "Well it gave me an idea."

"Get to the point," Piper prodded.

"Fine. I got to thinking, you know how, at least in the movies, a team will try to get the rival team's game plan."

"But Paige, movies aren't real," Phoebe protested. Paige gave her an icy stare.

"Anyway," Paige shot a glance at Phoebe, "with this potion, you read a spell including who's head you want to get into, and drink the potion. After, we'll be able to know how the demons plan to attack us, so we can manipulate them."

"Uh, hello Paige. I'm psychic. I can get that information through a premonition," Phoebe said rolling her eyes. Sometimes her baby sister could get ahead of herself.

"Yes, true. But I think you should just trust me on this," Paige gave a knowing smirk. "Phoebe, could you just _please_ write a spell, that basically says that we want to know what the Naszus plans to do with us? Please?" Paige mocked beg.

"Sure. I guess," Phoebe started to head for the stairs. "But, how do you know this'll work?"

"Because. When Mom was here, I was standing in front of the book. The pages started to flip, and I saw Mom smile at me. I looked down at the page, and it was talking about how to get into an "evil being's" mind. At gave the ingredients to make the potion, what kind of spell, and bam! Instant access into a demons head," Paige said proudly.

"So that's why Mom gave you a great idea?" Piper asked incredulously. "Also, if this has been in the book the whole time, why didn't we use it on every demon?"

"Maybe because it never applied to us, Prue or me. And besides, it's considered personal gain even if you _did_ use it. It only applies in this case, because it's our only answer." Informed Paige. She continued to mix the potion.

"How do you know this is our only chance?" Phoebe asked. A confused look came over Phoebe's face.

"Because, there is no information _anywhere_, and I have a feeling, by the way mom looked at me, and _she_ turned the pages," Paige looked at her sisters' faces. "Just trust me, ok?"

"Fine," Phoebe said. She headed up the stairs.

"Paige, what are we supposed to do after we learn what the demons' plans are?" Piper asked.

"Haven't gotten that far," Paige replied. "I was hoping one of you could take it from there?"

"Sure, I'll go figure something out. Patience is getting heavy, and needs a diaper change." Paige nodded and got back to work. As she was filling vials with the potion, she mimicked her sister. "'Paige, how do you know this is our only chance?' 'Paige, how do you know this'll work' blah, blah, blah!" Lately, Phoebe had been acting tense toward Paige. It was like she was angry at her. _Must ask her about it after her hormones calm down_, Paige thought to herself. She would of guessed that it was just hormones, but she didn't act that way toward Piper. Paige finished pouring, and sealed the vials shut with a cork. She popped then in the cupboard for easy access and incase a demon decided to give them a surprise "visit", it, or they, wouldn't shatter them.

"Done," Paige wiped her hands on her jeans. "Now maybe I'll start making some protection potions, just in case," Paige said getting out more igrediants and vials. And baby bottle for Patience. She was the most important one to protect. They could all defend themselves, but Patience wouldn't get her powers for more than 12 years.


	6. Knowledge

**Is this story bad? Where are my readers and reviewers? Well, since I like this story so much, I'll continue writing in hopes that someone will read it. **

**It may seem boring now but there will be witchy stuff, pregnancies, early powers, and more so please continue reading!**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, I hope so. This seems to be our only choice," Paige replied. Phoebe has finished writing the spell and Piper had figured out what they would do after they cast the spell. And a backup plan. "Here goes nothing," Paige sighed under her breath. Paige handed each of her sisters a vial of the potion and they started chanting the spell.

"_We sisters three_

_Call to thee,_

_Let us know,_

_What shall be hidden_

_What knowledge shall be forbidden_

_We get into the Naszus' mind,_

_Show us secrets we need to find."_

Phoebe knew it wasn't her best spell, but it was all she could come up with. She was under pressure and was pregnant. Wasn't that a good enough excuse? Paige and her sisters downed the foul smelling liquid, whilst gagging.

"That was disgusting!" Phoebe complained. "So, how is this potion supposed to work exactly?"

"Well, the Book said it would come to you in a dream or premonition of something like that," said Paige. She glanced at her sisters. For some reason she felt nervous and self-conscious around her sisters, like they were going to criticize her, or something.

"You know what's weird? We're doing all of this stuff, and the demons haven't even attack us yet," as soon as Piper finished her sentence, there was a crash in the kitchen.

"Don't be so quick to speak, witch," snarled a female voice. Two other green demons appeared behind her.

"The Naszus," Phoebe muttered under her breath. "Paige, you said this stupid spell would work," Phoebe hissed at her baby sister.

"Well, I don't know."

"Don't worry, we're just here to warn you. To make our presence known," smiled the blonde demon. "And to cause a little damage." She threw an energy ball at Paige. She quickly orbed out though. "Darn, I was hoping to harm the pregnant witch," the demon frowned.

"Sorry, lady, but _I'm_ the pregnant one," Phoebe claimed her rightful place as the "pregnant one".

"Oh, well, that's were you're wrong!" the woman shimmered out, along with her minions.

"Uh, what did she mean?" Paige asked worriedly.

"I think we have two pregnant witches in the house," grinned Piper.

Paige was now five months along, which left Phoebe at nine months. She was worried about having her baby. She was excited to be a mother and not just an aunt, but she was nervous.

"Hey, Phoebe, what's wrong?" Paige asked. She sat down next to her sister on the couch, holding a glass of lemonade.

"Oh, nothing. Just nerves I guess. You know, about the baby."

"I know what you mean. Though your farther along than I am."

She and Phoebe talked for a while longer, until Piper came home.

"A little help would be nice," She called out. "I know you two are pregnant, but that's no excuse!"

Phoebe and Paige helped Piper unload the groceries.

"Oh!" Phoebe cried.

"Was that too much for you?" Piper asked.

"I'm not sure. I've been having a few pains lately. Nothing much, I checked online. It's normal," Phoebe knew her sisters would be frightened, so she reassured them.

"I think you should rest. Paige and I will finish putting the groceries away."

"Mmhmm," Phoebe replied. She lowered herself down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Do you think she's ok?" Paige asked her older sister. After all, she had been through this before.

"Yeah. When I was pregnant, had had pains here and there. It's normal."

"Oh, ok."

"Paige, really, it's fine," Piper said noting her little sister's worry. "She due at any time, so this is normal."

"What's normal?" a male voice said.

"Hey Baby. Oh, it's nothing. Just girl stuff," Paige replied, kissing her husband.

"Ah, yes, I think I'll stay out of that one," Mitchell laughed. Paige loved when her husband laughed. His green eyes sparkled and his crooked smile was enough to make her melt. "Do you need any help with the groceries?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I do," piper said she handed the three bags she was holding. "I have to get Patience back from my husband. Leo!" Piper's husband orbed in.

"What? What's wrong?" he frantically looked around the room. "Where's Phoebe?"

"Relax. Nothing's wrong and Phoebe's on the couch. I just missed my little girl," Piper took her daughter from Leo.

"Mama!" Patience said. She was now 10 months and could talk very well. "Cany."

"No, no candy now. Lunch," Piper replied. She sat Patience in her high chair. Piper got out some Cheerios and a banana.

"Hearty lunch," Mitchell replied laughing. He had finished putting all the groceries away, and was sitting next to his niece. "Soon, you're gonna have two cousins," he said to Patience.

Patience held up four fingers. "Toow," she giggled.

"Close enough." Michael chuckled.

"Pudin. Me hab pudin," Patience asked. "Tochet pease."

"Sure Sweetie," Piper reached into the refrigerator to get her daughter chocolate pudding, when it disappeared in a swirl of blue and white lights. Piper quickly turned around. Her daughter was banging a cup of pudding on the high chair tray. "Leo?" Piper asked. "Paige, Mitchell? Was that you?" She looked at her family's surprised faces.

"'poon," Patience called. Her baby spoon orbed into her hand. "Ah ha ha," she laughed. Probably at the tingly feeling that was felt when orbing. Patience banged her spoon against the cover of the pudding.

"No way! She's not supposed to have active powers!" cried Piper. She was happy, but I little nervous, also. She looked at Leo, telepathicly trying to tell him to orb "up there" to see what was happening.

"I'm on it," he said as her orbed out.

"Oh, um, guys!" Phoebe waddled into the kitchen. "I think the potion worked. I just had a vision."

"Here, sit down," Mitchell gave his seat to his sister-in-law.

"Spill," Piper said. This day was getting to be a bit much.

"It wasn't like my usual visions. I think that potion worked."

"Finally," Paige muttered. She was beginning to lose hope in her plan. After all, they had cast the spell five months ago.

"I…I…saw them. The Naszus. They kidnapped Patience," Phoebe began. "The weird thing was, she could orb."

"Oh, just great!" Piper threw her arms up in the air.

"What? What did I miss?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, it looks like Patience had her powers," Paige answered for her sister, since she was busy having a mini

panic attack.

"What? But, what about that Prophecy thingy? No one is supposed to get their powers until they're thirteen?"

"Yeah, well, I think there was a little glitch," Piper said turning around to face her family. She had been turned

around with her hands on the counter.

"Wait, how come _you_ got the premonition?" Paige asked enviously.

"Probably because I _am_ the psychic one."

"True. The spell didn't say all of us were going to get a vision."

"Anyway, go on about this "premonition" you got," Piper prodded.

"Well, I could hear them talk. One of the demons said that they were going to appear when Patience first got her

powers. They had this athame. It had a black handle with gold lines on it. They said that they'd temporarily stop

Paige, Mitchell, and Leo from orbing. They will grab Piper and bind her hands together, and strike Paige, Leo,

Mitchell, and I with an energy ball," she took a breath and continued, "Piper, one of the green guys shimmered out

with you and Patience."

"Great. Just great. LEO!" Piper yelled to the ceiling.

"Phoebe, we have to do something about it, us especially," Paige said pointing to her stomach.

"I know," Phoebe said. She put her head in her hands.

"What is it?" Leo said. Piper looked at Phoebe.

"Remember that potion? Yeah, well, it worked," Phoebe said. She filled him in on what had just been said to the

rest of them.

"Are you serious? Phoebe, we need more details. Where was everyone standing? Did anyone use their powers?"

Phoebe told everyone where they were standing.

"Did you happen to see the clock?" Piper asked.

"Four twenty-three. Today."

"But that's only four hours away," Paige protested.

"Exactly," Phoebe said staring down at her clasped hands.

**Ugh! What's with my writing? NEED TO MAKE STORY BETTER!**


	7. Five Demons and a Baby

I hope people like this chapter. It's very magical; I mean you know, demony. Please R&R and I'll try to make my writing better he.

"That doesn't give us much time to plan our attack," Piper had gotten over panic attack, and was downright pissed.

"Guys, I'm worried," Phoebe replied glumly. She didn't like fighting demons while she was nine months pregnant.

"Sweetie, we all our," Paige reassured her older sister. She knew why her sister was scared. She felt the same way too.

The front doors shut and the group looked up. "Do you think the Naszus use door?" Piper questioned.

"Hey, is anyone home?" a male voice came. Phoebe pulled herself up from the chair to greet her husband.

Dex noticed the glum looks on every ones faces, "What's wrong?" he asked.

After Dex was all filled in, and worried, they got thinking about a plan.

"Piper, remember once, we fought a demon and we were all set as to out plan of attack?" Phoebe looked at her sister, hoping she'd remember.

"Yeah," Piper replied. She wondered what her sister was getting at.

"Well, why don't we use that same technique now?" suggested Phoebe.

"Good idea." Paige and the rest of them were oblivious to what they were talking about, of course save for Leo. Mitchell, wanting to be helpful, made a pot of coffee, while the sisters decided on a plan. When the coffee was done, Mitchell poured everyone a mug full.

"Perfect," Paige replied. They had decided on what they were going to do. Paige finished her cup of coffee and checked her watch. "Its…3:31 now," she replied. She was a little nervous. They went over the plan again, and when they were done, it was 3:46.

Phoebe got to work writing spells, one for extra freeze power, incase they were too strong, one to bind Patience's powers until she was thirteen, and one to vanquish. Paige was in the kitchen getting out the potions she had made a few months ago. Piper was busy worrying about her daughter.

"Sweetie, Daddy is gonna take you to meet your, um, uh, other uncles and aunties. Yeah, they're gonna watch you for a bit, okay?" She asked.

"Kay. Visit wid uver uncos an aunnis," Patience clapped.

"That's a good girl,"

It was 4:18, and everyone gathered in the kitchen. "Dex, Leo will orb you to the office when he's finished with Patience. Mitchell, you stand guard on the stairs, where they can't see you," Piper commanded. Leo orbed Patience upstairs and came back and orbed Dex to the office. "Leo, you get in the kitchen, wait for one of us to call you," Piper instructed when her husband came back. "Phoebe, stand over there," Piper pointed to the door near the kitchen, "Paige you that side," she gestured towards the living room entrance. "And since I'm not pregnant I'll stand…here," she said. She walked to the middle on the floor in between the stairs, kitchen, door, and living room, where the demons were to appear. They had all claimed their places when the blonde demon and her "friends" appeared behind her.

"Well, well, well. We meet again," she snarled.

"You know, I never _did_ catch your name," Piper hissed back.

"Valetta. Pretty, huh?"

"Just wonderful," Piper sarcastically agreed. She held up her hands, and blew up two of the green demons. Or so she thought.

Valetta laughed. "Silly witch, my demons or stronger than you think. Our powers are useless," she laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Piper pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and read the spell Phoebe had written for her and her sisters,

"_Demon that we despise,_

Valetta threw up her hands in attempt to blast Piper with an energy ball.

_Disappear before our eyes_

"Ahh!" a scream came from the corner.

"Come on, Pheebs, just finish reading the spell!" Paige shouted from her corner.

"_You will never harm another Halliwell_

"_Not anymore with the is spell"_

"Nooo! Noooo…!" Valetta screamed as she burst into flames and disappeared.

"Ahh! She's coming! The baby's coming!" Phoebe screamed as she slid down the wall. Mitchell and Leo came running.

"Leo, get Dex!" Piper shouted. She helped Phoebe onto the couch.

"Uh…blankets!" blankets orbed into Paige's hands.

"Phoebe!" Dex called as her and Leo orbed in. He let go on Leo and ran to his wife.

"Breath. Remember how we learned…hee hee hoo…hee hee hoo…" Dex coached his wife. She mimicked him.

"Okay, Pheebs, Sweetie, you're fully dilated. You're gonna have to push soon," Piper informed Phoebe. She was ready to retrieve the baby when she came out. "Are you ready?"

"YeSS!" Phoebe screamed as she had another contraction. Phoebe was squeezing Dex's hand, while Paige was at her forehead wiping sweat and feeding her ice chips.

"Ok, and push…NOW!" Phoebe pushed. "Great, great. Another one now," Piper said. Phoebe pushed once more. This went on for about an hour and a half. "One more push!"

"AHHHH!" Phoebe screamed and pushed once more.

"WAHH! WAHH!" came a loud cry from Piper's hands. "It's a girl!" she exclaimed, even though it was obvious it would be. There hadn't been any Halliwell guys yet. But there was a first for everything.

"Oh! Oh, my baby, come here baby!" Phoebe outstretched her arms as Paige finished cleaning and wrapping the baby in a blanket with an embroidered "P" in the corner. "Ohh, baby. She's so pretty!" Phoebe signed.

"Soo…do you have a name picked out?" Paige hesitantly asked. She didn't want to ruin the precious first moment with mother and daughter.

"Actually, yeah. I know, unreliable old Phoebe has come prepared," Phoebe joked. Paige was glad her sister wasn't in an overly bitchy mood still. He baby seemed to cure that. Phoebe looked up at Dex. "Would you do the honors?"

"Love to. We decided we name her after her late aunt. Prudence," Dex smiled down at is baby as Phoebe placed her in his hands. "Prudence Elizabeth Halliwell. Elizabeth after my mother," he said as her stroked the chocolate brown tuft of hair on her head.

"Beautiful," Piper replied.

Sooo? Did you like? Two babies down, one to go! He he. If you'd like to see what the cousins look like, from when they're babies, 3, 5, 6, and 7 years. It cool. Check it out on my profile. Mucho love! Stay tuned… ;)


	8. A Little Too Much

**Please remember to review!**

**I can't wait to get to when they're teenagers (yes, the story WILL continue, whether you like it or not he he!) I think they'll have more of a personality to write about. Oh, and incase you're wondering, Patience still has her powers. For now at least he he. Anyway, here are the kids' powers that they'll get when they're 13 like the Prophecy says. But things may change… Also, the beginning will be a little Phoebe centered, then Piper has her part, and then the end is Paige centered.**

**Powers: (there are a lot but they are the strongest witches to come and they not only do they have their parents' powers, but they have some of their own also. Along with the controlling of elements)**

**Patience- (since she's the oldest most powerful, she had two extra powers)**

**Making things appear, come alive, switch places, etc. Let's call it Pyrokinetics, he he)**

**Forcefeild**

**Orbing**

**Freezing**

**Healing**

**Blowing Up Things**

**Glamouring (shape shifting into something or someone else)**

**Ability to control and create air (i.e. winds, tornados, etc)**

**Maybe more to come**

**Prudence-**

**Empathy (includes tapping into powers. After all, powers are connected to emotions)**

**Levitate**

**Premonitions**

**Astral Projection (you'll find out why later)**

**Telekinesis (you'll find out why later)**

**Ability to control create water**

**Maybe more to come**

**Peyton-**

**Telekinetic Orbing**

**Orbing**

**Glamouring**

**Healing**

**Invisibility (from her dad)**

**Ability to control fire**

**Maybe more to come**

**On with the story!**

The Charmed Ones and their husbands were still in the living room, admiring baby Prudence while she slept, when a swirl of light blue and white orbs filled the room, but no one noticed.

A man cleared his throat. Piper was on high alert around the new baby, "Demon!" she shouted before she threw up her hands in attempt to freeze the visitor.

"Piper. I mean you no harm. I just came to…uh…give you you're child back," Patience step out from behind the Elder. Her robe…wait, robe? Piper took a double take. Her daughter was wearing an Elder robe, splattered with paint.

"Uh…Amas? Why is Patience wearing a robe?" Piper asked. "Did she become an elder or something?" Piper lifted her eyebrow.

"Well, we though she might want one, seeing that her father is an Elder (A/N-Leo is an Elder but they let him stay with Piper and his family. Probably because of the Prophecy, I guess)."

"Bu…wha?" Piper looked her daughter up and down.

"Yes. It seems she _orbed_ some paints. Seem was rather bored," Amas looked disappointed. "By the way, about her early powers…"

"Yeah. I forgot about that. Leo, you never told us!" Piper stared icily at her husband.

"Sorry. I was gonna, but I forgot."

"FORGOT? How the HELL do you forget about something like that?" Leo looked at her then at Patience, as if to say, _Careful. Kids in the room!_ Piper just rolled her eyes.

"Patience, you never heard Mommy say that."

"Anyway…I must go. I just needed to return her. She was getting into trouble," and with that, Amas orbed away. Once he was gone, Patience noticed a tiny bundle in her aunt arms.

"Baby?" she asked. "Baby!" she ran over to her new cousin! "My baby!"

"Noo Patience, that's aunt Phoebe's baby. She's your cousin," Paige said.

"Do you want to hold her?" Phoebe asked quietly. Giving birth had tired her out.

"Hold baby! Yah!" squealed Patience. She stretched out her arms, "Gimme!" Patience was seated on the love seat. Piper carefully took the newborn and laid her in her daughters' hands. Just to be safe, Piper held her hands by Prudence's head and body. "Ohh, baby. I want me a baby!" Patience squealed. "Mommy have more baby."

Piper glanced nervously around the room. "Sweetie, why don't we go in the kitchen and make some lunch, hmm?" Piper was slightly embarrassed by her daughter's comment. She had to admit, seeing Prudence made her want another baby. After all, there was nothing in the Prophecy about have _two_ chil-.

"Peut butta an jewy!" Piper's thoughts were interrupted. Patience orbed herself up to her high chair. Piper still wasn't used to Patience having her powers. _Must talk to Leo about that ASAP. _

"LEO!" Piper shouted as she made Patience's sandwich.

"Yes?" Leo walked into the kitchen.

"Dish. Now," Piper answered. She cut off the crusts of the sandwich and cut it into four triangles. She continued to stare at Leo as she set the sandwich on Patience's high chair.

"What? Oh! Powers, right. The Elders said that this was supposed to happen."

"Um, HELLO! That totally contradicts the Prophecy thing!"

"No, Sweetie, listen. The girls are given their powers early so they can protect themselves. Against, well, a powerful demon."

Piper snorted, "How the hel- heck do you forget something like that?" Piper talked with a forced smile so Patience wouldn't think they were fighting.

"Well, you know… with the demons and Phoebe, I forgot about it."

Piper threw up her hands, "Unbelievable!" Leo looked up towards the ceiling, "Oh no you don't!"

Leo shrugged his shoulders helplessly and orbed out.

Patience pointed a chubby finger at the white and blue swirling lights, "Orb."

"Great. Just great."

"I love maternity leave!" Phoebe sighed. She plopped down next to Paige on the couch. Today, Leo was dealing with his charge, Dex was at the office, Mitchell was working at his law firm, and Prudence and Patience were being taken care of by their grandfather, Victor. The girls took the opportunity as a chance to spend the day together. So far they had given each other manicures and pedicures, now they were in the living room, wearing facial masks.

"Hopefully, we'll have no demon attacks today," Piper hoped. It had been only a week since Phoebe had given birth and still no demons.

"Ah! Don't even say that," Paige complained. "You'll jinx it!" the sisters laughed.

"Ow!" Paige suddenly moaned.

"Paige, Hon, are you okay?" Phoebe asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it's just. The baby kicked," Paige scrunched her eyes in pain. All of a sudden, she went invisible.

"Uh...Paige?" Piper asked. She got up of the love seat and over to the couch. She tentivley waved her hand through where Paige was sitting.

"Ow! That hurt ya know!"

"Paige?" Phoebe jumped up from the couch and behind her older sister.

"Jeez, Pheebs, she's not gonna eat you!" Piper rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I know, but it's creepy."

"Thanks, so know I'm creepy?" the voice came from near the TV.

"Paige, this isn't funny! Get your behind back here. And, for God's sake, become visible again," Piper said looking around the room.

"Um…guys, I can't," Paige groaned.

"Whaddaya mean, 'you can't'," Piper looked worried.

"Exactly that. I _can't_. I think it might be the baby's power. It certainly isn't mine."

Phoebe snorted, "How come Prudence didn't show any powers? Or Patience?"

Paige shrugged then realized they couldn't see her. "I don't know."

"Well, try to come back, just focus and do what you do to you other powers," Piper offered.

Paige focused and tried to tap into the baby's power as if it were her own. She opened one eye, "Am I back?" she checked herself out. "There, that's better. So why exactly do you think Peyton- um, the baby is showing powers from the womb?"

"Wait? Peyton?" Phoebe asked.

"Uh, yeah. Mitch and I were talking and we decided on Peyton," Paige glanced at her sisters. "It's cute, original, and it's a P name."

"True. It is pretty cute," Piper nodded. Phoebe agreed. "Glad you kept with the P tradition." Paige smiled.

There was a sudden blast from the kitchen. "Demon?" Phoebe cocked an eyebrow. The sisters walked to the kitchen.

"Hold it buddy," Piper said as she threw up her hands and froze the demon. "Looks like a lower level. Get the potion incase he's stronger than we think," she instructed Paige. Paige opened the cabinet and got out one of the potions she'd brewed for times like these. Piper unfroze the demon and blew him up. "Well, that was easy," she retorted.

"So much for our Girls Day In," Phoebe sighed.

**Well, did you like it? When I posted the 2nd chapter, I got a lot of reviews. Guess people were just waiting, maybe. Stay tuned for more…**


	9. My Little Psychic

**_!CORRECTION! On the last chapter I posted, at the bottom I wrote that I got reviews when I posted the _2nd** **_chapter, it was supposed to be the _7th_ chapter._**

**Anywho, I hope you like this chapter (I got 3 reviews last chapter). Please review some more! I want _LOTS_ of reviews he he! Anyway, please enjoy!**

"Hey Honey," Leo said coming around the counter to kiss his wife. He had just orbed in, from being with his charge, and the girls were cleaning up demon guts from there latest vanquish, who had made a big mess. A piece of the demon's, which they learned was named Arstor, courtesy of the Book of Shadows, flesh fell from the ceiling. "Mmm, demon for dinner?" Leo jokingly asked. Piper just glared at him.

"Honey," Piper put on a syrupy sweet voice, "Do ya mind helping us clean this mess? You _are _our whitelighter and we kinda want to finish our girl's day, since we were so rudely interrupted."

"Uh, sure no problem," Leo said clapping his hands together. Phoebe and Piper threw their dishrags at Leo and Paige left the mop by him.

"Have fuuun," Paige singsonged as she joined her sister. They left the kitchen and went up stairs.

Upstairs, the sisters sat on Paige's bed, watching the movie Bridget Jones' Diary 2. They girls snuggled together and shared a bowl of popcorn. About two hours later, they had polished off the bowl and were shutting of the TV.

Downstairs, the door slammed shut.

"Girls? It's dad. Victor for you Paige," Victor let go of Patience's hand. She had so kindly decided to orb them home instead of drive. 'Is kicker' she had tried to say 'It's quicker'.

"Prudence! Come here, Honey," Phoebe flew down the stairs and grabbed her daughter from her father. "Mommy missed you, yes she did," she said in a baby voice. She was having separation anxiety from being without her daughter all day.

"Mummy! We did losa tings at Gwampy's house. We maded finer painings! Wook!" Patience said. She proudly held up her painting of the Manor, her dad, uncles and aunts (Paige had a baby painted on her stomach to probably show she was pregnant), and baby Prudence was painted on Phoebe's arms. But what shocked Piper was her picture. Patience had painted a small dot on her stomach.

"Sweetie," Piper said squatting to be at her daughter's eye level. "What's this?" Piper pointed to the painting.

"Siwwy Mummy. Datsa baby!" Patience laughed like it was so obvious.

"But Mommy's not pregnant," Piper reasoned.

"Yeah. I know. But I'm gonna have a brother soon, so I putted him in da piture," explained Patience.

"Ohh kay…let's go hang the picture on the fridge," Patience's little blonde pigtails bounced up and down as she ran to the kitchen. "Beautiful," Piper said stepping back to admire the picture. " I love it."

"Me, too. I'm hungwy wus for dinnor?" Patience asked.

"I'm hungry, too. What are you in the mood for?" Piper asked her daughter.

Patience thought for a moment. "Westoraunt. We go out to eat!"

"That's not a bad idea, Sweetie. Let's go ask them." Piper took Patience's hand and the walked to they gathered around the family. Victor was talking to Leo and Mitchell and Phoebe and Paige were cooing to Prudence. Piper clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention. "Patience has a good idea. Why don't we all go out to eat? You too Dad. It's been a long week, we deserve to."

"Mm, I second that," Phoebe said looking up. Paige agreed.

"It's fine with me," Mitchell said. Leo and Victor agreed too.

"Now we just need to see about Dex-," Piper was cut off.

"Someone say my name?" Dex set down his briefcase. "Come here Munchkin!" he said to Prudence. Phoebe handed her over to her daddy. "So," Dex was rocking Prudence now, "What were you guys talking about before I cam in?"

"We just wanted to go out to eat. That ok with you?" Paige asked.

"Sure. God, I can't remember the last time I went out to eat. Being married, kids, demons, et cetera," Dex laughed.

"So it's settled, we're going out to eat tonight!" Phoebe declared.

**I know it was short, but I was going to add them going to the restaurant, but I decided to put that into the next chapter. It'll be pretty funny he he. And what does Patience means she's going to have a brother…? Stay tuned!**


	10. Cosmic Food Fight

**Please enjoy! Thanks for the reviews!**

"How many?" the waiter asked.

Piper did a quick head count. "Uh…nine including an infant and toddler."

"Right this way," the man led them to their table and handed out menus. Since Prudence was so young, she put her baby carrier in the high chair.

Piper, Leo, and Patience sat on one side of the table, Phoebe and Dex sat on the other side next to Paige and Mitchell. Prudence was positioned in an open space next to Phoebe. Victor sat at the "head" of the table.

"Mm, all this food looks delicious!" Paige cried. Since she had been craving Chinese food, they went to Chang Mui, a new buffet restaurant that had opened up in downtown San Francisco.

Their waiter, who introduced herself as Mai Wan, took their drink order. Piper ordered an ice water with lemon; Paige got chocolate milk ("What? I crave weird things okay?"), Phoebe and Leo ordered Cokes, Victor, Mitchell, and Dex ordered root beer.

"I'm hungry. I'll be at the up there," Paige nodded towards the buffet.

"Me, too," Mitchell got up from the table and followed his wife.

"Save some food for the rest of us!" Piper jokingly called to her baby sister. Paige turned around and made a face.

"Mamma, I need to use da bafroom, Patience said getting out of her seat. Piper noticed she had her legs crossed.

"Can I get you anything?" Leo asked getting up, since Piper was taking Patience to the bathroom.

"No thanks, Hon. We'll get some when we're done," Piper lead her daughter to the bathroom. The rest of their table got up to get food.

When Piper and Patience returned from the bathroom, Paige was digging into her plate. She had filled it with a little of everything. "Mmmm…" Paige moaned. " 'is is sooo good!" she said with her mouth full. The rest of the group was sitting down with their food.

"Come on, let's get some food," Piper before she could get her daughter a plate, she noticed blue and white orbs swirl around the plate and disappear. She turned around and it was in Patience's hands. "Patience!" Piper scolded. "Wait a minute, you can't telekinetically orb!"

"I's hungwry," Patience happily responded. She walked to the row of food. "Wemmy see…Mommy wift me up. I can't see! Patience whined. Piper picked her up and Patience scanned the food. "I want some chicken. Chicken!" Patience held out her plate and the chicken appeared.

"Bad Patience! Very bad Patience!" Piper carried her away to their table.

"Pipe, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked. Since she was an empath, she sensed something was wrong.

"Oh nothing," Piper said through a fake smile. "It just so happens that, not only did my daughter use magic in front of people, but it seems she can telekinetically orb, too!" Piper said through gritted teeth.

"Hey, no fair, Paige pouted. "That's _my_ power." Everyone sat in silence for a moment.

"I think I have an idea. Well, since they girls _are_ the strongest witches to come, maybe she got a power upgrade." Phoebe offered. Just then, Patience held out a chubby hand and called for Phoebe's egg rolls. "Egg wols!" blue and white orbs swirled around it. Patience lifted up her hand, and flung the egg roll at Leo. She giggled.

Piper gasped. "Patience!" she hissed. She looked around to see if anyone saw. It didn't look like it. Prudence found this funny and started laughing to. She held out her small hand, and levitated another egg roll. She also threw it.

"Prudence!" Phoebe exclaimed. Half embarrassed, half excited. Even _she_ couldn't levitate anything but herself.

Patience laughed again. She enjoyed the game she was playing with her cousin. She held out her palm and orbed her chicken. It hit Leo square in the face. Patience and Prudence laughed. Even the adults couldn't contain their laughter.

"Pat…Patience...you're…a…a bad…girl," Piper managed to say in between laughs. Patience liked performing for her audience, and took it a step farther, and orbed the woman close to them's bowl of rice. She made it empty on Paige's head.

"Wha…?" the woman asked. She wondered where her rice went.

Piper got nervous and froze the scene. "Leo, don't you have that special Elder dust?"

Leo got her hint. He sprinkled the memory erasing dust on everyone the room. "Now they'll just forget all the magic that happened. Nothing else."

Piper unfroze the scene and they quickly paid the bill. They wanted to get out of there before the girls did anything else to expose magic.

**It was short but cute I think. The story just needed a little bit of time with the whole family. Along with some magic. Things that happened in this chapter will be explained it the next…**


	11. And Baby Makes Four

**Hope you like the last chapter. It was pretty fluffy but still had magic in it. Hey, magic could have been exposed! Please R&R and enjoy! And CharmedBaby11, your question will be answered in this chapter.**

"That…was…too…funny," Paige choked out between laughs. They had just gotten home from the restaurant, and Paige was recalling the "cosmic food fight" that had just went on.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny, but magic could have been exposed," Piper said putting a wet blanket over the whole thing, even though she thought it was pretty funny, too. But she didn't want all Hell to break lose again. Piper remembered the day she _and_ Prue had died, all because magic was exposed. Except Piper had lived, Prue didn't.

"What's wrong?" phoebe asked noting her sister's glum face.

"What?" Piper woke from her trip down memory lane. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

"Oh, okay," Phoebe responded. She didn't believe her sister. "Ya know, you can talk to me whenever you want to. I _am_ your sister. And an advice columnist," she smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"'Kay, but I'm fine. Really." Prudence started crying.

"Oops! Smelly diaper," Phoebe declared. She took Prudence upstairs.

"Leo?" Piper said to her husband. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure. Patiece, why don't you go see Grandpa in the living the living room, 'kay?" Patience ran off to join Victor.

When Piper got Leo alone she asked, "Honey, today, Patience basically told me I was going to have a baby. A boy. What do you think she means? And how would she know anyway?"

"Well, it could be hopeful wishing…" Leo trailed off.

"Or…?" Piper prodded.

"Or she could have sensed it," Leo finished.

"Sensed what? That I'm preg- NO!" Piper realized what Leo was getting at. "How do you sense something like that?"

"Well, she _is_ the daughter of a Charmed One, she's more powerful than you, and maybe even you sisters combined, so maybe her powers grew or something," explained Leo. He searched his wife's face for any sign of…something.

"You don't think that…I'm…ya know…right?" Piper laughed nervously. Leo shrugged helplessly. "Noo," Piepr grabbed her purse and car keys.

"Hey, where are you going?" Leo asked.

"To buy a pregnancy test," she said calmly. Piper got in her car and drove off.

"What did she say?" Phoebe asked coming into the kitchen. She had just finished changing Prudence's diaper.

"Nothing. She just went to…uh…get some milk. Yeah, that's right," Leo nervously said.

"You know, it seems people, namely your wife, have been keeping me in the dark. Come one Leo. I won't tell. Promise," Phoebe held up her hand in Scouts Honor.

Leo sighed, deciding if her should tell her. Phoebe stuck her bottom lip out. "Please?"

"Patience sort of hinted to Piper that she was having a baby. Or in the near future," Leo finally said. "She went out to get a pregnancy test.

"What?" Phoebe shrieked in surprise. "Oh, sorry, Sweetie, Mommy didn't mean to shout in you wittle ewas!" she cooed. She looked at Leo. "So, wait. Prudence and I are the only ones you have premonitions. How did Patience know?" Phoebe bounced Prudence on her hip.

"Piper and I have come to conclusion that she must've sensed it, 'cause she's half whitelighter and all. Her powers must be growing. She is pretty strong. Just like Prudence and Peyton will be too."

"Ohh. Ok then," Phoebe turned on her heel to leave.

"Wait! Phoebe, don't tell anyone, ok? Piper might've not even wanted you to know. Please don't tell anyone," Leo begged.

"I already told you, you have my word," Phoebe said. She joined Patience and Victor in the living room.

"Ready?" Piper asked Phoebe. Leo had told her that he told Phoebe.

"Ready," Piper picked up the pregnancy test.

"It's pink. What does that mean?" Piper asked.

Phoebe picked up the box and read the back. She looked up and gave a sympathetic smile. "I knew it," Piper threw up her hands. "Patience was probably just going on, I mean she's only two (A/N- she may supposed to be younger, but I've decided that she's two) I don't know what I was think- what?" Piper asked when she saw that her sister's expression had changed.

"You're pregnant!" she cried, throwing her arms around her older sister. Piper sat on the toilet seat dumbfounded.

"What? Are you serious?"

"YES! Yes, I am! Ohh, congrats!" Phoebe gave Piper a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, let's tell everyone!"

"Wait- Phoebe I don't know right now. Maybe I should see a doctor to confirm it."

"Piper, come on! Patience told you that you were going to have a baby, and this thing," Phoebe pointed to the box, "say's it 99.9 accurate!"

"Well…" Piper trailed off.

"Don't you 'well' me, Missy," Phoebe laughed and pointed a finger at Piper. "Come on, we've got to celebrate!" Phoebe pulled Piper up.

"Ok, Ok!" Piper laughed and followed her sister down the stairs.

**Well…? CharmedBaby11 hope that answered your question! Te he! It was short but sweet. Just had to get Piper's pregnancy out of the way lol. Please review!**


	12. An Angelic Visit

**How was that last chapter? Thanks for the reviews! Paige will have her baby SOON!**

"Ohhh!" squealed Paige. She clapped her hands together, "Another pregnant sister!"

"Yeah, well you're due any day now and I'm in for nine more months," Piper said.

"Oh, don't think of it that way," Paige looked up at the ceiling for an idea. "Think of it as nine months of joy and I only have two weeks left." Piper rolled her eyes. It wasn't that she didn't like being pregnant, she just didn't like the first few months. Morning sickness, etc.

"Yea but-" Paige was cut off by a loud crash. "Demon!"

A large demon with scaly red skin and black stripes and glowing yellow eyes appeared. Before anyone could use their powers, he shimmered out and behind Prudence's bassinet. "NO!" Phoebe screamed. She levitated up and hit the demon in the chest where her heel wounded him.

"Ahh!" he screamed in agony. "All be back!" he warned. He held claw over the wound and shimmered out.

"Thank God for heels!" Phoebe laughed. "But unfortunately I'm gonna have to throw these babies away!" Phoebe gently pulled of her heels and held them out in front of her body in disgust. She tossed them in the trash. "Prue, Hon, how are you?" Phoebe cooed. Fortunately, Prudence wasn't hurt. "Ya know, poor Prudence doesn't have any useful powers." Phoebe whined.

"Well, she seemed to levitate the food at the restaurant, that's pretty good," Piper offered.

"Yeah, but she can't orb if she's in trouble, or freeze or force fields, she couldn't been kidnapped. She just lay there!"

"I bet I could help with that," a voice called from behind them. Everyone turned around.

No, it can't be, Piper thought. Phoebe and Paige thought the same.

"Was I dead that long? Can't remember who I am?" she joked. She had long, thick, black hair and was wearing a white gown. "Well, c'mon people, I want some hugs!" Piper was the first to stand up. She slowly got off the couch and stepped forward to her late sister.

"Prue?" she asked.

"In the flesh, er, ya know, whatever," she flung her arms out. "How do I look? Has being dead changed my appearance?"

"N…no, you're gorgeous. Just like the day you di-," Piper ran into her sisters' arms and cried. "Prue, I was wondering when…we'd…ever see…you…again," Piper choked out between sobs. Phoebe joined the embrace too. Even though she and Prue had fought like cats and dogs, she loved and missed her so much. "Prue…" Phoebe said. Prue held both her sisters in her arms. But one was missing.

"Uh, Paige?" Paige looked up from where she was standing inspecting her cuticles. She didn't want to ruin the moment. "I believe we share the same blood. We have the same mothers and you have part of my powers soo… I think you're my sister!" Prue laughed. Paige shyly smiled and joined her sisters. "Oh, I've missed you guys so much," by now all the sisters were crying. After they were done, they wiped their tear streaked faces.

"Daddy? Can I have a hug?" Prue mocked pouted.

"Of course, Sweetheart!" Victor gave his daughter a huge hug.

"Prue, not that I'm not glad to see you or anything, but-" Piper started.

"Why am I here?" Prue laughed. "I have a present for my little niece. I believe I'm her namesake. I think it's…Pro, no, Prude, no ah! Prue. Prudence!" Everyone laughed

"Well, dear sister, what would that present be?" Phoebe asked in anticipation.

"My powers!" Prue cried. Everyone stared at her. "What?"

"Well, I mean, are you sure?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure, whay not? I don't need my powers, can't use 'em, and I know that Prudence doesn't have the active powers of the group," Prue explained.

"Omahgod! Thank you so much!" Phoebe jumped up and gave her big sister a hug. "How do you do that?" she questioned once she had let go.

"Easy really," she started. Magic had always come so easy to her. "I simply say the spell to call a witch's powers and send them to Prudence, and, viola! My powers are Prudence's.Prue sat down on the couch and recited the spell:

_Powers of the witches rise,_

_Course unseen across the skies._

_Come to us who call you near,_

_Come to us and settle here._

Prue suddenly felt tired from draining herself of her powers. For this particular spell aball of white light appeared and hovered over her outstretched hands. She used her telekinesis to transfer the ball of light to her niece. Prudence absorbed the ball and quickly glowed for a moment. She smiled and laughed.

"Well, is it done? Does she have your powers?" Phoebe asked anxiously.

"Probably. Lets find out," Prue lifted up her niece and showed her a teething ring. "Kay, Prudence, move the ring," Prue prodded. She set the ring on the floor and held prudence up, who was also on the floor. Nothing. "Okay, lemme see here," she picked up Prudence's arm and waved it. The teething ring slid across the floor. "Looks like she does!"

"Yay!" Phoebe clapped. "What about astral projection?" Paige asked curiously.

"Not sure. You'll probably have to wait on that one," said Prue.

"Oh," Phoebe looked down at her daughter. Prue looked up at the ceiling. Her sisters followed her gaze.

"No!" Piper whined. "We haven't seen you in years, and they're taking you away? It's not fair!"

"I know, but I'll be back. Promise," Prue had a glint in her eye. White, glowing balls of light swirled around her. "Blessed Be," She called before she disappeared.

"Since when does she say that?" Piper asked to no one in particular.


	13. Not What I Wanted To See

**Yea! Piper's pregnant! Will it be Wyatt or a new baby? Ohh, you'll have to wait and she when she has the baby (probably not until the end. Sorry!) but please enjoy! The more reviews I get, the faster I write, which lead up to Piper's baby! And other stuff also. Please R&R!**

One Prue had left, the sisters went up tot the attic to look in the Book of Shadows, for the demon that tried to kidnap Prudence.

"There. There he is," Phoebe stabbed the tattered page of the book. "How could I forget that face," she said in disgust. "He ruined my shoes! They were expensive!" she laughed. "Kidding of course."

"What does it say about him?" Paige asked.

"'Shankas is an upper level demon. Posses the power of stealing witches powers, shapeshifting, energy shields, and the ability to shoot electricity form his finger tips. He is a very powerful demon.'" Phoebe finished.

"Spell? Potion?" Paige asked. Phoebe scanned the page.

"Nope." Phoebe looked disappointed.

"Lovely," Piper said.

"Jeez. What is it with you lately?" Paige rolled her eyes. "You're like, 'great, 'lovely', all sarcastic and stuff."

"Nothing. God, I'm pregnant! Just leave me the hell alone!" Piper threw up her hands and blew up a vase before she stormed out.

"Okay," Paige said turning towards Phoebe. "What are we gonna do about this demon guy? Phoebe?" Phoebe was gripping the sides of the stand that held the Book. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her forehead was scrunched up. _Premonition_, Paige realized. When the premonition was over, Phoebe was pale and hunched over. "Pheebs? What's wrong?" Paige asked in concern. Phoebe opened her mouth to answer, but immediately closed it, and ran out the door. "Phoebe! Wait up!" Paige called as she ran after her. "Phoebe where are-. Phoebe!" Phoebe was hanging over the toilet. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Phoebe's face was tear streaked. "I…I…sa…saw…Prudence!" Phoebe sputtered through sobs. Paige rubbed her back as she leaned over the toilet once more.

"Phoebe, Paige?" Piper called. She found them on the bathroom floor. "Ohmagod! Phoebe are you okay?" Piper suddenly turned a light shade of green. "Oh God," when she saw her sister throwing up, being pregnant, she did the same. On the floor.

"Noo…"Paige moaned. "Not _both _sisters!"

"Sorry Paige," Piper wiped her mouth and started brushing her teeth. "Pheebs, do you need some water?" Piper asked form the doorway. Phoebe nodded.

When Phoebe was finished, she brushed her teeth and drank the glass of water Piper had given her, Paige orbed her sisters up to Phoebe's room. "Lay down and rest," Paige instructed. "You, too, Piper," Paige thought it felt funny, being an only child for so long, to be taking care of her older sisters. Phoebe laid down and Piper laid next to her. "Okay, Phoebe. I know it may be hard, but can you tell us what you saw?" Paige asked.

Phoebe took a deep breath. "I saw Prudence. She…" Phoebe closed her eyes for a moment. "She was kidnapped by Shankas."

"Well, that doesn't sound to bad," Piper offered.

"No! That wasn't it!" Phoebe continued. "He…he took her to this dark, damp cave. He laid her on her on this stone table. Then we appeared. He heard us, 'cause, Piper, you got mad and blew up a part of the cave. An accident, I think. You were frustrates. Anyway, she put up this force field, and he waved his hand over Prudence. She didn't move, but she wasn't dead," Phoebe stopped for a breath. "He paralyzed her. Temporarily froze her powers, I guess. Then…then…he held out his hands, and electricity shot from his fingers," Phoebe started sobbing. "It hit Prudence and she shook. Just shook! Like she was having a seziere. Then, she didn't move. Her eyes were closed. He killed her and took her powers. He let the force field down, and combined her powers and his and killed…killed…Piper! And her baby!" Piper, being emotional from pregnancy, started crying along with Piper. Paige's eyes were watering.

"Don't worry, guys," Paige put a hand on Phoebe's shoulder. Her jaw was set. "We'll find this son of a bitch, and vanquish his sorry ass!"


	14. Results

**CharmedBaby11-Well you certaintly follow my story. Like 2 minutes after I posted the 12th and 13th chapter, you reviewed! Probably my best reviewer! Don't worry, guys, I love all my readers. It keeps me writing! hugs all reviewers**

"Kay, so what's are plan?" Paige put her hands on her hips. Her stomach was huge, and everyone kept waiting for her to go into labor.

"Ok, well, I know we need something with water," Phoebe suggested. They were standing in the kitchen. "Water and electricity don't mix. Ya hear that Peyton?" Phoebe shouted to Phoebe's stomach. Everyone was in a better mood, now that they were going to stop the demon form attacking.

"Please, stop talking to my stomach. It freaks me out!" Paige joked. "That's a good idea though."

"Yeah, so I say the potion is 50 water" Piper suggested.

"Or better yet, we can create a spell that shots water on his electric blasts," Paige said. Piper and Phoebe nodded in agreement. "Ok, so Phoebe, start a spell that will do that, one to vanquish him, and another to create a special shield over Prudence." Phoebe nodded and got to work. She took out a pad of paper and a pencil. "Pipe, you can help me make the potions!"

"Super!" Piper mocked Paige's enthusiasm. Paige rolled her eyes.

An hour later, Phoebe had written all three spells, and Piper and Paige were almost finished the potion. "Hey, Pheebs, cast the spell over Prudence. When you're done, Piper and I should be done," Paige instructed.

"Will do!" Phoebe called over her shoulder as she went to retrieve Prudence.

"'Kay. All done!" Piper declared holding up the potion bottle. She looked over at her baby sister to see how she was doing.

"Also done," Paige inspected her bottle.

"I'm done, too," Phoebe said coming into the kitchen holding Prudence. "All protected, aren't you Pruey! Yes you are!" Phoebe spoke in a baby voice. Piper and Paige rolled their eyes.

"Ow!" Paige moaned. She held her stomach.

Piper put her hand on Paige's back, "Honey? You okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah. Just a little pain. That's all," Paige responded. Paige suddenly collapsed.

"Paige!" Piper called. She bent down to her sister to see if she was still breathing. "She's alive, but she needs to get to the hospital," Piper said.

"How are you feeling?" Phoebe asked as her sister lay in the hospital bed. The doctors had said she was going to be okay, but they weren't sure about the baby, yet.

"Fine. What about Peyton? Will she be okay?" Paige asked concerned.

"They…they don't know yet," tears formed in Paige's eyes. "Oh, Sweetie, it's okay!" Phoebe comforted Paige.

"What happened to me?" she asked.

"We were making potions and you said you had a pain. Then you collapsed," Piper filled in.

"Where's Andrew?" Paige asked looking around.

"He's on his way don't worry," Piper smoothed back Paige's dark hair. As if on cue, Andrew walked in.

"Tell me what happened?" Andrew demanded. He went over to his wife and kissed her forehead while Piper filled him in.

"Damn. How is she? What about the baby?"

"Paige'll be fine. But…they're not sure about the baby," Phoebe said.

Just then the doctor walked in, papers in hand. "We have the test results," she informed. Everyone stared nervously at her, waiting for the news.


	15. The Second Power of Three

**I'm sooooooo sorry! I know I haven't been posted or writing, but I am now. So please enjoy!**

All faces looked nervously at the doctor, "Paige, the baby is fine. In fact, your water broke! So we should be starting to push in a bit!" the doctor smiled and closed the door.

Paige burst out crying, "Oh, thank God!"

Piper, Phoebe, and Leo left the room so Paige and Andrew could be alone.

Phoebe clutched her stomach, "I'm starving. Let's head to the cafeteria," Phoebe led the way.

"Okay, Paige, we're going to start pushing now," Paige's doctor informed. It was two hours after they found out that Peyton was going to be okay. Phoebe, Piper, and Leo had gone to the cafeteria and got sandwiches and salads. They decided to bring two sandwiches up for Paige and Andrew. When the doctor came in, they were asked to wait in the waiting room, since only Paige and Andrew were allowed.

Paige squeezed Andrew's hand and waited for the doctor's next set of instructions. ""Kay Paige. Push!"

Two hours later, baby Peyton arrived. When Phoebe, Piper, and Leo came into the room, Paige was holding Peyton with tears in her eyes.

"Ohh, she's so cute!" Phoebe squealed. She held her hands out to her her.

Piper slapped her right arm, "Phoebe! C'mon, let the parents hold her first!" Piper scolded.

"No, it's fine," Paige gently held out the baby for Phoebe. "Just be careful with her."

Once everybody got to hold Peyton, they all left except for Paige, Andrew, and, of course, the baby.

"Ohh, she's so adorable!" Phoebe cooed once they were in the parking lot.

"I know, I can't wait until this one is born," Piper laid her hands on her stomach.

"So many babies! I remember when it was just us. Now the house is going to be filled with babies!" Phoebe dramatically cried. Piper rolled her eyes. "It's crazy, ya know?" We went from four of us, and now to _nine_ of us!"

"Well that's why we got an addition on the house," Piper replied. When all three sisters had married, they knew if they wanted to live in separate rooms, they'd have to get an addition. Now, Piper and Leo occupied Piper's room, Paige's room was turned into Patience's room and Phoebe's was a spare room, that would now be used for Piper and Leo's second baby. The addition had four rooms, you Paige and Andrew had a room and one for Peyton, and Phoebe and Dex had their own room and one for Prudence. IT had been expensive, but worth it.

"So, are you thinking about another one?" Piper asked referring to another child.

"Noo, I'm done, Prudence is enough. Besides, I'll have three nieces _and_ my own," phoebe answer.

"Three nieces? How do you know it won't be a boy?"

"What? Oh, well, ya know, there are only girls in the Halliwell line. Chances are, it's probably a girl."

"Yeah. Probably," Piper half mumbled to herself. But the truth was, Piper really wanted a boy. _A change of pace_, she thought.

A/N- Hmmm, could their possibly be a gasp _boy_ in the family? You'll have to keep reading!


	16. Homecoming

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed those chapters. I finally figured out a way for that invincible demon to be vanquished. Yay! Anyways on with the story!

A couple days later, Paige and Peyton returned home. Andrew had gone home at sometimes at night or to work, but most of the time he spent with his wife and new daughter.

"We're home!" Andrew cried. He pushed Paige's wheelchair into the foyer.

"My god, get me outta this thing," Paige muttered. She carefully got up holding Peyton in her arms.

"Ohhh!" Phoebe squealed. "She's so precious! And look, she's wearing the outfit I picked out!" Andrew led Paige to the couch to lie down.

"Mm, that feel s better," Paige said as she settled onto the couch. She carefully put Peyton into the bassinet.

"Baby, baby, baby!" Patience screeched as she ran into the living room. "Lemme see her," she held out her hands.

"No, Sweetie, you can't hold her yet," Piper said coming into the room. "You're a little to young," Piper explained as she picked her daughter up. "But you can look at her. She held Patience so she could look in at her new baby cousin.

"Ooh! She's so cute!" Patience giggled and clapped her hands.

"Piper?" Paige called out.

"Yeah?"

Paige sat up, "The hospital food sucked-," Paige noticed her niece's eyes widen. "I mean tasted bad, so do you think you could make one of your yummy meals?" she batted her eyes. "How bout a nice turkey or something?" She settled back onto the couch.

"Sure. You deserve it. I now what going through labor is like."

A few hours later, Piper set the hot turkey down in front of everyone. "Dinner is served."

Piper sat down so that Patience was in the middle of both her parents. Paige and Andrew sat together, with Peyton in her bassinet next to Paige. Phoebe and Dex sat together with Prudence in her highchair next to Phoebe.

"Piper, it looks delicious, as usual," Phoebe replied. She scooped some mashed potatoes onto her plate. Andrew took some turkey that was already pre-cut by Piper.

"Wow Piper. You go all out, don't you?" Dex asked as he buttered a roll.

"Yeah, well you know, I love to cook, and now that we have both sets of the Power of Three I think we should celebrate with a dinner," Piper answered.

"How 'bout a toast?" Paige asked. They all held up their glasses of sparkling apple cider. "A toast, to the new Power of Three!"

A/N: Sort of a short chapter, but I just thought they needed some family time with no demons. Don't worry though. There will be plenty of demonic action in the next chapter. Keep READING and REVIEWING!


	17. The Power of Three x2

**A/N: I'm posting three or four new chapters at once so I can't respond to any reviews, so, yeah. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter.**

**NOTE: I forgot that Paige's husband's name was Andrew, but I realize now, thanks to Chatrmedbaby11, that his name is MITCHELL. So every time you see Mitchell in the last chapter, it's supposed to be MITCHELL. Sorry about that.**

It was three days since Paige came home from the hospital and they hadn't had any demon attacks yet.

"You know, I could get used to this," Paige said. She was sitting on the couch holding Peyton. Piper and Patience were kneeling on the floor coloring on the table.

"Mm, I second that. Phoebe was sitting in the chair while Prudence sat in her playpen playing with blocks, getting in some reading.

"Yeah. It's great and all. But don't you think that something's up?" Piper asked quizzically.

"Ah! Don't talk like that. I'm trying to enjoy myself, thank you very much," Phoebe jokingly plugged her ears.

"Mommy, I'm hungwey. Can I have some sandwich?" Patience asked.

"Sure sweetie," Piper got up and went into the kitchen. "Ahh!" they all heard Piper's scream from the kitchen.

Paige put Peyton in her bassinet. "Patience, orb you and your cousins upstairs. Now!" Paige and Phoebe jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

"Ugh, you again?" asked Phoebe. Her eyes focused on Piper. "Piper!" Piper was on the ground rubbing her back. "Quick, freeze him!"

Piper flicked her wrist and Shankas was frozen.

"Ok, potion! Spell!" Phoebe waved her hand.

"I'm on it," Paige orbed the spells and potion.

Shankas moved slowly coming out of the freeze.

"Ah, ok, Phoebe and Paige rushed over to Piper and held her hands.

Paige threw the potion at his feet. And they started reciting the spell.

"_Witches of the Halliwell line,_

_help us now to stop this evil_

_from time and space,_

_from space and time,_

_banish this evil forever more!"_

"That didn't even rhyme!" Paige said to Phoebe.

"What?" Phoebe looked at Paige, "I was rushing and couldn't think of anything that rhymed!"

The sisters focused their attention on the Shankas. The force of the spell and potion just caused him to step back a few steps, and a billow of smoke rolled from his chest, but he was still there. There was a evil grin on his face, as he created an energy ball.

"This should be fun," he threw the energy ball at Phoebe, who levitated up in the air, narrowly missing it. "Fine then," he created another energy ball and threw it at Piper. She instinctively waved her hands and froze the energy ball and the demon.

"We have to think of something, quick! Before he unfreezes," Piper said.

"Well, we can't vanquish him with the Power of Three-," Paige started to say.

"That's it! Something that Piper said at dinner when Paige and Peyton came home," Phoebe looked at her sisters for any signs they knew what she was talking about. "The Power of Three may not work, but _two_ sets of the Power of Three might."

"You totally right!" Paige got up, "just stall him. I'll be right back," and she orbed out.

Only a minute later, she returned with Prudence, Peyton, and Patience. Patience ran and grabbed her mother's hand, Phoebe took Prudence's, and Paige held Peyton.

"Ok, everyone take each others hands," Paige instructed. Patience held Phoebe's and Piper's, Prudence held Phoebe and Paige's hands, and Paige held Peyton. The demon came out if his freeze, but Piper held up her free hand and re-froze him. "Now repeat after me," Paige told Patience, the only one that could actually say the spell. "Witches of the Halliwell line," Patience repeated the words, "Help us vanquish this evil," Patience repeated again, "From time and space, from space and time," Paige waited for Patience to finish, "Banish this evil forever more," Paige finished. "Now let's all say it."

"Witches of the Halliwell line, help us now to vanquish this evil, from time and space, from space and time, banish this evil forever more!" they all chorused together. "Witches of the Halliwell line, help us now to vanquish this evil, from time and space, from space and time, banish this evil forever more!"

There was a loud scream from Shankas as he unfroze. The Halliwells kept repeating the spell until a swirl of wind wrapped around him and he was enveloped into a cloud of smoke.

"His he gone?" Patience asked, wide-eyed. "Did we get da bad guy?"

Piper smiled, "We sure did, Sweetie."

**A/N: Did you like it? Please R&R.**


	18. A Halliwell Tale

A/N: Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing, even though I hadn't updated in awhile. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

"It was so cool!" Patience cried. She was telling Leo, Dex, and Mitchell about the vanquish. "Auntie Paige tolded me to 'peat after her. Then, we all saided it at the same time!" she threw her arms up for added effect, "Well, not Prudence and Peyton, 'cause they can't talk yet, but Mommy, and Auntie Paige and Phoebe and me did!" The men nodded their heads. It wasn't as if they hadn't seen or heard about a vanquish before, they were simply going along with Patience, "And _then_ the vewy, vewy bestest part, was when he disappeared in a cloud of smoke!"

"Wow! You helped vanquish a demon?" Leo asked. He took his daughter in his arms and gave her a big hug and a kiss on top of her blonde curls. "I'm very proud of you."

"We all are," Paige agreed. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be strong enough to vanquish him. You helped save our live," Paige smiled and hugged her niece.

"Wait, so, do you think that was the powerful demon the girls' needed their powers for?" Phoebe questioned.

"Yeah, Leo," Piper snapped her fingers, "Remember when you said they girls' got their powers early because of a demon?"

"Yes. That would make sense that that was the demon the Elders were talking about. Let me check," with that, Leo orbed 'Up There'.

"Where Daddy go?" Patience held up her hands.

A/N: That was a very short chapter, but we only have two more chapters to go until I start the second part! Yeah! Please R&R.


	19. The End?

A/N: Only two more chapters to go! Don't worry though, I WILL be continuing the series. So, stick around!

Everyone was looking at the baby when Leo came back.

Piper looked up, "So? What did they say?"

"No."

"What?" Piper asked getting up. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean, they said that was part of it," Leo shrugged. "I don't make these rules."

"So there are other demons out there?" Phoebe asked. "Other ones they need to protect themselves from?"

"Apparently," Leo replied.

"More demons?" Patience looked hopeful. "Yeah!" she cheered.

"No, Sweetie, not 'yeah'. Demons are bad," Piper explained.

"Yea, but they are vewy fun to vanquish," Patience said.

"She has a hard time saying sandwich, but she can pronounce 'vanquish'?" Paige shook her head.

Piper looked over at Phoebe, whose eyes were closed tight and her face scrunched up. _Premonition_ Piper thought.

Premonition

_Patience was sitting with Prudence playing with blocks. Peyton was sitting on the floor with Paige, playing with a toy. Piper walked in the room just as a demon appeared. He was normal looking, except he wore a dirty black jacket, and his eyes glowed red. He hurled an energy ball at Piper, then one at Paige, instantly killing them. He turned when he heard Phoebe coming down the stairs. He hurled an energy ball at her, killing her. He looked at the children And created three energy balls, throwing each one at the girls. By the time he was donw, he had single handedly killed the two sets of the Power of Three._

Premonition

"Phoebe, what did you see?" Piper asked as her sister's vision ended.

"A demon. He killed us," Phoebe started. "He easily wiped out both sets of the Power of Three."

"Oh no!" Patience cried. She ran to Phoebe.

"He won't get us! I'll protect you," she hugged her Aunt Phoebe.

"Thanks, Hon, but I think it take more than your powers to stop him," Phoebe hugged her niece back.

A/N: Yea! One chapter to go and were DONE! At least with this part. The next chapter will be longer. Enjoy! Oh, and R&R.


	20. Witch Way Now?

**A/N: AHHH! One chapter left. YEAHHHH! Enjoy the last one!**

"What'd the demon look like?" Paige asked. She flipped through the Book of Shadows worn pages.

"He was young, but bald, probably shaves his head, and he wore a disgusting looking black jacket, that looked like it hadn't seen laundry detergent in forever," Phoebe replied. Prudence was sitting on her lap playing a game of Patty Cake.

"Found him," Piper looked over her sister's shoulder.

"Delecete," Piper read from the book. "He's a lower level demon and it only takes a flick of my wrist to vanquish him,"

"If he's not very powerful, how'd he vanquish us?" Phoebe asked.

"Surprise attack, probably," Paige answered.

"Ahh!" I cry came from downstairs. A swirl of orbs appeared in the attic.

"Patience! Was that you?" Piper asked.

"No. I think it was Peyton!"

"Peyton? But she's down there with Mitchell," Paige said. He eyes grew wide. "Mitchell!" she orbed downstairs.

"C'mon, Mommy and Auntie Phoebe. Bring Prudence, too," She held out her hands, "I'll orb us."

Piper and Phoebe grabbed one of Patience's hands and she orbed them down.

When they arrived downstairs, Paige held Peyton. She was trying to heal him using both her and her daughter's healing powers.

"Piper! Quick! Freeze him!" she shouted. Piper quickly froze him.

"That's him, the guy I saw in my vision," Phoebe said pointing at the demon.

"Uncle Mitchell!" Patience cried. She ran over to her uncle. "Auntie Paige, I heal him!"

"Good idea," Paige held Patience's hand and held her daughter, combining their powers to heal him.

"Mitchell!" Paige cried when he was healed. She could have done it on her own, but he was near death.

"Paige, he's coming out of his freeze," Phoebe warned her baby sister.

"Patience, take your cousins upstairs, hurry!" Paige commanded.

"No!" Patience cried stubbornly. "I'm gonna help! I'm a big girl," she stomped her foot.

All three sisters were turned to Patience. "Look out!" Patience put up a forcefield as an energy ball came hurtling towards them.

Before Piper had a chance to freeze it, it disappeared in a swirl of blue and white lights. Everyone turned towards Paige. "Wasn't me," she said. She pointed at Peyton. "It was her." Peyton's arm was stretched out. She sent the energy ball towards the sofa, not being able to throw it back at the demon.

"No bother," Delecete snarled. An athame appeared in his hands. He swiftly threw it at Phoebe.

Before it hit her though, it was tosses from her Phoebe's path and landed on the floor. Prudence had telekinetically moved it, sensing her mother was in danger.

Patience lowered her forcefield and flicked her wrists, just as she'd seen her mother do. The demon was engulfed by fire and was immediately vanquished.

"What. Was. That" Phoebe asked wide-eyed.

"I…I think that's what the Elders were talking about when they said they needed their powers to protect themselves.

"Oh, Peyton! Why to go! Paige picked up Peyton and held her. She continuedly kissed her head.

"Mommy! I vanquished him! I vanquished the bad demon!" Patience ran to her mother and clung tight to her mother's leg.

"I know! I can't believe it!" Piper bent down and picked her daughter up and hugged her.

"You, too," Phoebe said. "You saved Mommy!" Phoebe held her own daughter.

"Demon," Prudence said. "Demon!" she squealed.

"Great! My daughter's first word is demon!" Phoebe said laughing.

"So what you're saying is that we can choose?" Piper asked. Amas was standing int eh living room. Everyone was sitting down listening to Amas.

"Yes, you can decide it you want you r children to keep their powers," Amas replied.

The parents took a minute to discuss what the decision would be.

Phoebe looked up.

"Yes? You have decided?" Amas asked.

"Yup. We decided that raising children with magical powers would be difficult…" Phoebe said.

"It would be even more difficult if we had to make sure they were safe every time there was a demon attack," Paige finished.

"And after seeing what they can do," Piper referred to how they had all used their powers to vanquish a demon, "And seeing what both sets of the Power of Three can do, we've decided…" Paige said.

"That they will keep there powers," Phoebe smiling.

"Yes! We can keep our powers!" Patience cheered. She got up and started running around the adults.

"Very well then," Amas said. "Good day," he disappeared in a swirl of bright lights.

The sisters smiled. This was going to be interesting.

**A/N: DONE! I'm finished! Whooo! PLEASE R&R! Stay tuned for the next part, Charmed: A New Generation Part 2!**


End file.
